The Legend
by Anguissette
Summary: The success of the Uchiha clan begun with the Kyuubi and it will end with the Kyuubi. -SasuNaru, ItaNaru, Uchihas/Naru-
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The success of the Uchiha clan began with the Kyuubi and it will end with the Kyuubi.

Pairings: **Sasu/Naru**, Itachi/Naruto, Uchiha(s)/Naruto

**Warnings**: **Yaoi, shouta** for now.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

AN: A huge thank you to my two lovely editors: KYS (for short =P) and SleepyPanda! You guys are the best!

Prologue

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun!"

The newly turned five-years-old looked at the happy faces surrounding him and couldn't help but smile.

"Make a wish, Otouto," said a voice from across the birthday boy.

Sasuke grinned and nodded at his Aniki. What should he wish for? After all, everything he wanted this year, he pretty much already unwrapped half an hour ago. Round eyes stared at the five candles burning brightly on his cake, before they closed and a huge breath of air blew out all the candles on the first try.

"Okay, let's cut the cake before the ice cream melts." His mother brought over a knife, and with her hand over his little one, they carefully made the first cut. Knowing his dislike of sweet things, she made sure to cut a small piece of the sherbet cake for Sasuke, before larger pieces were handed out to the servants of the Uchiha household.

"Did you have fun today, Sasuke?"

Her serious little boy looked up from a spoonful of sherbet and nodded happily. Remembering his manners, he swallowed the treat before he answered. "Hai; Aniki took me to the amusement park today! We even went on the roller coaster. Wasn't it fun, Aniki?" Little feet kicked the chair excitedly as he remembered the thrill of hanging upside down in the midair.

Mikoto smiled gratefully at her older son with a sigh of relief.

"But I still wish that Otou-sama and Okaa-san were there too." The second sulky comment squeezed her heart. "He's not even here now."

"Oh, Sasuke. Otou-san wouldn't miss your birthday for the world, but you know he's a very important man, and many important people around the world need to see him," a troubled Mikoto tried to explain to the five-year-old.

Like all other Uchiha, Sasuke was unusually perceptive for his age, and even though he tried not to show it, he was extremely sensitive about his father's attention. No matter how much he tried to hide it, she could always see the disappointment in his eyes when Fugaku missed his kendo competition or violin recital.

"Tell you what, Sasuke-chan. It's almost your bedtime, but I promise that when you wake up, Otou-san and Okaa-san will have a surprise for you, okay?"

Black eyes, identical to her own, looked up at her hopefully. "Will Otou-sama be there too when I wake up?"

"I promise that he will." Mikoto smiled and bent down to place a kiss on the unruly black hair. "Now run along to bed. The sooner you sleep, the sooner you'll wake up."

She giggled as the little boy bounced over to Itachi and practically dragged the older boy away. Shaking her head at Sasuke's antics, she set down her fork next to her plate of unfinished sherbet.

"Iruka-san."

"Hai." The young man bowed before the mistress of the house.

"I have to join my husband at the ambassador's dinner party. Please watch over Itachi and Sasuke while we are gone."

"Of course, Mikoto-sama."

~*~*~*~

"Do you really think Otou-sama will be here when I wake up Aniki?" an excited Sasuke asked as he pulled on his pyjamas.

"Silly Otouto. If Okaa-san promised, I'm sure he'll be home when you wake up." Itachi smirked as Sasuke yelled out indignantly as he received another flick to the forehead. "What did you wish for this year, Sasuke?"

"I wished for..." the little boy began eagerly, before he looked up suspiciously. "I can't tell you. Kakashi said that if you tell someone your wish, it'll never come true."

He watched in amusement as Sasuke purposefully turned his back on him, climbed to the middle of the huge bed and sank into fluffy pillows. No matter how serious the five-year-old tried to act, he was still a kid at heart. Reaching down, Itachi pulled the comforter up and reached out to turn off the bedside lamp before a small hand prevented him from moving.

"Yes Otouto?"

"Aniki, can you tell me a bedtime story please?" Sasuke murmured into his comforter in embarrassment.

He was a big boy now, and big boys shouldn't ask for bedtime stories like babies, but it was so long since Itachi had spent time with him like this.

Black eyes stared down at the little boy who refused to look at him. Sighing, he flicked the unprotected forehead and smirked when Sasuke rubbed the mark indignantly.

"I really shouldn't spoil you like this, but since it's your birthday..."

He wasn't prepared as the little boy lunged at him and settled in his lap with a big hug. If he had been anyone else, Itachi would have laughed as a look of dread suddenly made its way onto Sasuke's face before his little brother gingerly looked up at him for any signs of displeasure.

"Which story do you want to hear today?"

A big grin lit up Sasuke's face as the tense little shoulders relaxed, and he rested against Itachi, who leaned back against the headboards. "I want to hear about the Kyuubi no Yoko!"

A black eyebrow raised in surprise. "Aren't you tired of hearing about the Kyuubi?" The habit had developed when Sasuke was still in the crib; for an Uchiha baby he had been unusually vocal, and the only thing that could quiet him down were stories of the Kyuubi. Out of all the Japanese and Chinese folklores, the legends of the Kyuubi no Kitsune fascinated him the most.

"Nope! Never! Please Aniki," big black eyes looked at the older boy pleadingly in a rare moment of emotional display from the littlest Uchiha. Cold black eyes softened at the look, and a larger hand rubbed Sasuke's trademark black spikes.

"Fine, but you must promise to sleep afterwards."

"Hai!" The little boy promised as he snuggled back into the blankets and found a comfortable position where he could lie back and look at his Itachi at the same time.

"Once upon a time, hundreds of years ago, Tokyo was nothing more than a little village named Konoha. Back then, Konoha was made up of the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan. Uchiha Madara was the leader of the Uchiha clan. Life was very simple, hundreds of years ago. The men protected their homes and farmed and hunted for food while the women tended to the children and looked after their families. One year, the weather was particularly harsh, and the crops failed leaving many hungry in the village. To make sure their wives and children had enough to eat, the men went deeper and deeper into the forest looking for food. As the leader of the Uchiha, Madara felt it was his responsibility to take care of his clan. He was very worried about the hungry faces he saw everywhere, so one day, he decided to get up before anyone else in the village, and he went into the mountains by himself to look for food. In Japan, hundreds of years ago, the forests was home of many spirits and demons, and many brave men disappeared in the forest when they ventured in by themselves.

"Madara took his long katana. He also brought along his great bow and a quiver full of arrows. He bid his family farewell and passed his authority onto his younger twin brother, just in case he did not return. He entered the forest while the stars still dotted the sky, and he walked along the familiar path until the sun chased away the moon. On and on he walked until the sun was almost setting and he no longer recognized his surroundings, and still he did not encounter any animal he could kill for food. Just when we was about to give up and rest for the night, he heard a small cry." Itachi paused dramatically, and here Sasuke leaned closer in anticipation.

"He used all his skills as a shinobi and hunter, and made his way silently into deep foliage. Taking out his bow, he strung a long arrow and pulled until the bow and wire was taut, before he jumped into the clearing. However, the arrow was never released as he stumbled upon the most beautiful animal he had ever encountered. It was a fox the color of newly fallen snow; the thick pelt of the fox shimmered in the last rays of the sun and the rays painted slashes of fire across the soft fur. Even a seasoned hunter like Madara could not release the arrow that would take the life of such a stunning creature. He relaxed and set his weapons aside as he approached the fox, who looked at him with wary red eyes. He held out his hand to the fox as he slowly approached it, but the animal only growled deeply, yet it did not move away. Just when his fingers were able to pet the fox, it jerked away with a pained whine."

"Oh, what happened, Aniki?" Sasuke asked breathlessly as Itachi paused to take a drink. "Did Madara kill the Kyuubi?"

Itachi glared teasingly at his Otouto for interrupting, and the younger boy wisely closed his mouth.

"It was then that Madara noticed that one of the fox's legs was caught in nook created by the numerous tree roots. Sticky blood covered the slender leg and the bones were bent at an odd angle. In a sudden act of kindness, even though the fur from the fox could buy grain to feed the entire clan for a whole year, Madara took out his katana, and, in a single strike, cut off the roots that had trapped the beautiful snowy fox. Using his own drinking water, he washed away the blood on the fox's leg, and didn't even lift a hand to strike the fox as sharp teeth dug into his arm. Instead, he ripped a piece off of his own clothes and used it to tie the fox's leg after he set the bones together.

"Noticing that the human had no desire to hurt him, the fox slowly released his bite on Madara's arm and limped away from the hunter. Intelligent red eyes stared quizzically at Madara, and it was then that Madara noticed that it was no ordinary fox that he just saved. There, waving behind the fox, was not one tail, but nine great tails that fanned out. His eyes widened as he recalled the stories of the great fox youki from the Mainland. Powerful and beautiful, these playful spirits could take on shapes of humans and often passed their days playing tricks on their chosen humans.

"Not wishing to anger the youkai, Madara took out the last two onigiri he had and left them in front of the fox before he bowed towards the great fox. Picking up his bow and arrow he left the clearing, and decided to find a safe place where he could spend his night.

"Finally, he found an abandoned cave. Using sweet smelling grass, he made his bed, and he built a fire from the dried grass and twigs. Huddling close to the fire in the cold night, he sat down and tried to meditate. All this time, he was aware of the pair of red eyes that had followed him from the clearing. The fox had limped after the hunter and, when the fire was built, it stayed outside and peeked in curiously. The time passed slowly, and even a man like Madara could not keep his eyes open all through the night. Without him noticing, the hunter closed his eyes and drifted to sleep."

"And what happened to him, Aniki? Did the fox eat him?" Sasuke asked anxiously.

"When Madara finally opened his eyes again, he was shocked to find that he was sleeping right in front of Konoha, and the sun was just about to rise. What surprised him even more, was the large deer and ten sacks of rice that were piled close to his body. He was so shocked by the sudden gift, that he never noticed the pair of red eyes that was spying on him from off the road. When the villagers found it, they proclaimed Madara as their saviour for bringing home the much needed food. That evening, everyone in the village feasted on the food that Madara had brought back. There was lots of dancing and singing as the villagers gathered together; no one noticed the white fox that snuck in and watched the humans curiously as they celebrated."

"And then?" Sasuke queried eagerly, now even more awake than before.

"You'll have to wait till next time to find out what happened." Itachi smirked at the downcast look on Sasuke's face. "Now, go to sleep and maybe I'll consider telling you the rest of the story later."

He had never seen Sasuke pull up the covers and close his eyes so fast in his life.

"Happy birthday, Otouto."

In a move uncharacteristic of him, the older boy bent down and gently touched the child's forehead with his thick carpet muffled his steps as he made his way out.

"Aniki?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Do you still want to know what I wished for my birthday?" Sasuke asked, sleepily from bed.

"No, it won't come true if you tell someone, right Otouto?" The darkness hid his smile as he closed the door, just barely catching the "thank you" as the door clicked shut.

~*~*~*~

The house was dark and silent as a lone figure slipped into Fugaku's personal study. No one, not even the mistress of the house was allowed into this room. It was the only room in the entire manor that was not cleaned by the maids. The only time anyone was allowed in was in the company of the master. But tonight, was the perfect opportunity. It had been more than a month since both Mikoto and Fugaku were called away from the main Uchiha compound. No matter how busy the Prime Minister was, he always made sure that either he or Mikoto remained at the manor with the boys to prevent something like this from happening.

He didn't need the light to find his way across the floor. Kneeling down next to the third tatami from the left wall, he carefully placed the tray on the ground and felt for the small, discreet latch he knew was hidden in the tight crack. A tiny press of the cleverly hidden lever, and the tatami rose from the ground smoothly and silently. It was a well maintained trap door, despite how rarely it was used. A set of stairs were uncovered one by one; the candles on the way lit and shone a weak pool of orange on the stone stairs. Picking up his tray, the figure took one last look around the study before he took the first step down.

As his head cleared the ground level, the tatami lowered automatically erasing all evidence of any presence in the study.

The stone walls echoed with each step he took. For an underground pathway that had existed for as long as the Uchiha clan, it was surprisingly clean and dry. He continued on the way down to the bottom, where a plain shoji screen door blocked his way.

"Itachi-sama." The door opened and Iruka walked out with an empty tray. "I did not expect to see you here."

"Indeed."

"Your father will be very angry if he finds out."

"Then I must take every precaution to make sure he doesn't, right Iruka-san?"

Cold, blank eyes stared up at the butler. Even though Iruka was at least ten years older, he couldn't help the shiver of fear that ran down his spine.

"Yes, Itachi-sama."

Bowing respectfully to the young master, Iruka left the room and closed the shoji doors after Itachi went in.

The room was originally an underground cave beneath the Uchiha compound. Centuries ago, it was used for secret clan meetings, but it had been converted long ago to a single large room for the purpose of containing one being. Traditional brush paintings decorated the shoji screens along all four walls. Art from famous ancient masters lined the screens; pictures depicting the legend of the Kyuubi no Kitsune in all its forms; from the fearsome nine-tailed fox demon to the beautiful red headed goddess, to the enchanting blond child. His socked feet made no noise as they padded quietly across the intricately carved wooden floors towards the center, where a lump was covered by blankets made from the luxurious black furs.

"Time to get up, Naruto-kun," Itachi said softly, placing the tray on the floor.

The form under the cover shifted slightly, but otherwise stayed the same.

"I brought your favourite, miso ramen..."

The words were barely out of his mouth before the furs were shoved off to the side and a small body covered in a white silk yukata lunged itself at Itachi. Soft blond spikes tickled his chin as a child, no older than Sasuke, rubbed his cheek against Itachi's chest.

"Ramen!"

A skinny arm shot out to grab the bowl, but blue eyes frowned in disappointment as strong arms pulled him back against a hard chest. "Itachi, please?" Wide eyes looked up pleadingly into the unmoving face.

"Aren't you forgetting something Naruto?"

Dark, smouldering eyes looked down at the young face, as blue eyes widened in realization. Blond eyelashes caressed smooth, round cheeks as the blue eyes lowered shyly. A hint of sapphire looked up at him beneath a fringe of gold, and a pink tongue peeked out between petal-soft lips. The wide sleeves of the yukata slid off as arms wound around Itachi's body and the soft silken skin rubbed against his neck. A hint of warm wetness caressed his pulse before the mischievous tongue followed the pale column until it reached up to corner of his mouth. A butterfly kiss was pressed against his own lips, and Itachi couldn't help but lean forward even as the boy moved back after giving Itachi one last lick.

"Arigatou, Itachi-sama." Warm breath caressed his skin as the last reminder of the kiss.

The small body settled into his lap and the quick little hands grabbed the bowl of warm ramen before Itachi could recover, and Naruto was happily slurping the ramen when the older boy finally noticed that the warm, enticing body was no longer pressed against his own.

"What's the special occasion?" Naruto asked between flying pieces of soup and noodle.

"It's Sasuke's fifth birthday today." Dark eyes closed as he gathered Naruto close to his body as the slurping slowed.

"So, it's been another year already."

The almost empty bowl was placed on the floor gently, all appetite gone.

"Will I be meeting him then?"

"Do you want to meet him?"

The arm tightened possessively around him and Naruto sighed at the Uchiha behaviour.

"When did it ever matter what I want? No one has cared about that for centuries."

"He asked for you today."

"Did he now?" Naruto stared at the paintings blankly, his hands playing with the jade bracelets around his wrists. "And what did you tell him?"

"I told him the story of how you saved the Uchiha clan."

"Ah, and did you tell him the rest of the story?" the blond-haired child asked bitterly.

"No..."

"I should have let you all die. I should never have saved **that** man."

The Uchiha gathered the small trembling body close; a pale hand reached down and combed through the blond spikes, gently massaging the tense body he held in his arms, trying to chase away the acrimonious memories. His hands moved from the soft spikes and travelled down to the slim neck, rubbing away the tense muscles. It was then that he finally noticed the bruise marring the perfect tanned skin.

Naruto was forcefully brought out of his own thoughts as his yukata was roughly jerked off his shoulder, exposing his upper body to furious black eyes.

"He was here again, wasn't he?"

"So he was," the wide, innocent eyes narrowed. The childlike expression morphed as Naruto lay down bonelessly over his thighs. Arching his back, he gently exhaled through his mouth, the seductive eyes looking up into obsidian eyes in challenge.

"You're mine!"

In one graceful move, Itachi swept up the boy into his arms. The sash was loosened and the white yukata was removed until the child was naked in his arms. Nothing, he wanted nothing that reminded him of the other man, yet, the newly uncovered skin was still tarnished by bruises made from lips and fingers belonging to another.

The blond child tucked his face in the older boy's neck as he was carried away. He giggled softly as Itachi shivered when he breathed enticingly into the other boy's ear.

"That's what Fugaku said too."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: A huge apology to everyone who has been waiting for an update for this story. I had part of it written back in January, but I just had no time to finish it with school and work. A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, I was blown away by the number of responses. Hope you will all enjoy this chapter. As always, thanks to Panda for editing this chapter.

Dedicated to: KYS, one of the best betas I have ever worked with. Best of luck and I will miss you!

**WARNING: ** **SHOUTA!!!! I consider this ample warning, so please press the back button if you do not want to read any further and don't waste my time and your time by sending a flame just because you choose to ignore the warning. I wholly disprove and am disgusted with any form of pedophila, however, keep in mind that this story is based on a 'fairytale', and although Naruto is currently trapped in a young body, mentally he is a couple millennia old. And yes, he will eventually grow up, physically that is =P**

Chapter 1 

The only sound was that of the dripping water in the hot spring as he let the bubbling hot water massage his aching muscles. Itachi was too rough, again. Even though the bruises were fading from his skin, it did nothing to ease away the memory as those same fingers gripped his hips tightly while those muscular thighs thrust into him repeatedly. Tired blue eyes closed and the young boy leaned back against the smooth rocks worn down by the hot water during the centuries that he had been locked in this underground prison. The soothing water lapped against neck, the short hairs fanned out in the water, tickling the back of his neck, mimicking the teasing caress of a lover's fingers.

A soft moan, barely heard in the large cavernous room escaped the tantalizing little mouth as real fingers this time traced the curve of his neck, pressing into pressure points well explored over the years. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that he was no longer alone in this little sanctuary. The rustling sound of fabric was heard as the expensive suite was removed piece by piece, until nothing was left and the young boy finally felt the first disturbance in the smoothness surface of the water.

The water surged up, with the new body, and Naruto automatically went to the arms that were held open, pulling him into an embrace. The wet blond hair matted against a well muscled chest as he tucked his under the strong chin, just the way he knew the man liked. And from the tension he felt from the body holding him, he knew it was the smart thing to do.

He tried to relax his body in the stifling embrace, but even after decades spent in the same arms, he could not will his body to melt itself against his. The large hand that came up to stroke his hair only made the young boy tense even more, as all the muscles strained to stop himself from pulling away.

Something warm and smoothing caressed his skin as it rolled up his back, along his spine, forcing a giggle out of him as it tickled his skin. He caught the wandering hand and brought it to his eyes, frowning at the clasped fist, hiding the contents. The large hand slowly opened and revealed the largest pearl that he had ever seen. It glowing softly in the dimly lit cave. Naruto reached out slowly to touch the pearl, his curious nature getting the better of him. There was something vaguely familiar about the jewel, something he felt she should know, but couldn't remember.

"What is it?"

"It's a night glowing pearl, a gift from the Chinese ambassador. It grew in ancient oysters and took on the essence of the sea over thousands of years. It used to part of the Dragon Crown of the Chinese Emperors that was lost during the invasion of the Mongols. It was recently recovered with its twin that was hidden in Tibet. This one is for you. The other one is for Sasuke. The two grew out of the same oyster, and will glow even stronger when they are close together."

"It's beautiful." The young boy whispered unconsciously as the large pearl rolled into his hand. Ever the fox, he couldn't stop himself from being attracted to novel things.

Even with his tanned hand covering the pearl, the glow still shinned through, lighting his flesh until his entire hand was encased in the soft white light.

The black eyes never left the young boy has he played with his new toy. Beautiful... what could be more beautiful than this creature that was in his possession? The playful nature of the fox trapped inside the innocent facade of the young boy, both hiding the immortal gifts Kyuubi had, that seduced countless generations of Uchiha men. The glow of the ancient pearl dimmed in comparison of the shine of the golden hair, the smoothness was rough against the softness of the tanned skin, the color pale against the blushing pink as he brought the blonde into peaks of passion. Even as he admired the beauty in front of him, his hand unconsciously traced the smooth expanse of bare skin.

"What do you need this time?" He finally asked, hoping to distract the man from touching him. "You always gift me with treasures when you want something in return."

A self-satisfied smirk appeared as he heard a sharp intake of breath.

"The opposition is causing trouble again." Fugaku finally admitted, looking away from the hauntingly beautiful eyes that stared up at him slyly. He hated himself for appearing so weak against the creature, weak like his father, and his father, and all the other Uchiha males before him. But this was the curse that they were born with, that they had to live with- pride, ambition, the thirst for power that tied the Uchiha clan forever to this tantalizing creature currently sitting in his lap. "I don't know what they're planning, but the ambassador hinted at dinner that whatever it is, it can seriously undermine my campaign for a second term."

"Ah..." Naruto pulled away and moved to the other side of the hot spring to look Fugaku in the eye. "You want to know the outcome of the coming election. You want to know how you can destroy your enemies."

He tried, but the proud Uchiha could not maintain the look. The blue eyes gleamed with redness that reflected the trapped immortal inside.

"Yes."

The blonde turned around in triumph at the quiet admission. The young boy stepped out of the water, mindless of the water that dripped down his nude body, the steam from the hot water rising in the cold air. Naked feet padded into the main room, not even bothering to pick up the discarded yukata on the way. The slim body slid down the soft black fur of his blanket languorously, waiting patiently.

Minutes later, Fugaku appeared, wrapped in the traditional Uchiha navy yukata, standing tall and imposing, staring down at the blonde that laid unabashedly on the darkness of the fur. His golden skin appearing all the more luscious as the drops of water slowly rolled off the immature curves of his body.

"I can tell you how to get rid of them, but what will you give me in return?" Innocent eyes looked up at him through a fan of golden lashes.

"Is the pearl not enough?"

Naruto brought the pearl up to his face and looked at it quizzically, and with a mischievous smile, a small pink tongue peeked out and licked the side of the pearl before it was sucked into the hot mouth in an appreciative moan."Not if Sasuke got one too."

The proud Uchiha dropped to his knees in front of the creature. "Then what will it take to satisfy you?"

Slowly rising to his knees with fox-like grace, Naruto wrapped his arms wrapped around Fugaku's neck until the blond head rested comfortably against his chest. The air suddenly stopped in his throat as his finger replaced the pearl in the hot little mouth. A playful tongue curled around his fingers before Naruto sucked lightly on the digits as he drew them out of his mouth. "You know what I want."

Even with the delicious sensations of the sinful mouth on his skin, the Uchiha was still able to pull back with an iron will. "You know that is one thing that I can never give you, nor any other Uchiha." Cruel hands gripped the flesh of the tanned thighs, right over the same marks Itachi made. "Tell me now, or else I'll make sure that you will see no one else. Your existence will die with me when my time comes."

A hiss of pain, and the boy jerked away from the strong hold, his eyes flashing hatred. "You would punish me for what another Uchiha did. You are just as despicable as your father."

"You are mine, Kyuubi." With a rough jerk, the golden body fell back into the futon, and the struggling boy was pinned down by the much bigger body. "I won't share you, even with my son." He watched, his lust was tinged with cold satisfaction as the small boy cried out in pain as he was entered without any preparation. The little fists clenched tightly against the fur with each powerful thrust.

Even as the hands were caressing his body instead of holding pinning him down, Naruto refused to give the man the satisfaction of a response. Stony blue eyes stared at their moving shadows as they moved against the silk screens. The weak flicker of the candle light casted a rather seductive mural against the background, belying another act of rape, just one of many that he would remember.

~*~*~*~

He was not surprised to see a figure standing in the dark as he emerged from the underground. Sniffing out the candle, he placed it on his desk before he walked up to his son. Looking down at Itachi, he let his hand fly, connecting with the perfect face of his eldest son. "Don't ever let me catch you down there again."

Eyes that usually looked at him blankly glared at him with poorly hidden hatred, as a blood formed a slow trickle from the corner of the thin lips from the force of the blow. "As you wish, Otou-sama."

Itachi bowed his head, even though he made no move to back down even as the menacing figure towered over him.

"Do not mock me, Itachi," Fugaku warned calmly. "There is a reason why each Uchiha generation produce two sons.... I would hate to see an accident that would leave Sasuke as my heir instead."

"Of course, Otou-sama. Neither do I have the wish to deprive Okaa-sama her first born and Sasuke of his aniki."

"Then get out of my sight and don't ever let me see you set foot into this room again."

"Good night, Otou-sama." With one last bow, the door clicked shut quietly.

~*~*~*~

It was so... bright. Sasuke almost whined as the curtains in his room were suddenly thrown open, the light chasing away the pleasant dream he had. Strange, he couldn't remember any of it, but the memory of the dream left a small happy smile as he stretched out under the covers before he snuggled into his pillows again.

"Come on, it's time to get up sleepy head." A voice intruded upon his still sleepy brain.

"Just a couple more minutes, Iruka." The childish voiced whined into the fluffy pillow that Sasuke buried his face into, hiding from the offending morning light.

"Sasuke-chan. It's time to get up. Remember what I promised you last night?" The soft voice of his mother tried to coax him up. "Didn't you want to see Otou-san?"

"Really?! Otou-sama is back?"

The adults looked on in amusement as all trace of sleep vanished from the boy at the mention of the promise. Faster than a bullet, he shot up in bed. In his haste to get up, the sheets became tangled around his legs, and no sooner had he straightened and tried to take his first step when the sheets pulled his feet from under him, making him land face first right in front of his father.

Face red with embarrassment, round black eyes slowly looked up with a sense of dread to see the expression on his father's face. Growing up in the shadow of his brother, it was hard not to compare his own childish antics to Itachi's graceful movements. He bet that Itachi had never done anything embarrassing like this in front of their father before.

"Good morning, Sasuke."

"Good morning, Otou-sama, Okaa-san." Righting himself, Sasuke quickly bowed to his Fugaku formally. "Welcome home."

Fugaku nodded absently at the customary greeting, a thoughtful look crept into his eyes as he looked at the boy in front of him. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Sasuke face to face. Being the leader of a country demanded most of his time, and what little time he had at home was spent training Itachi to the ways of the Uchiha clan. He had all but forgotten this young son of his. It was decided when Sasuke was born that he would be Mikoto's responsibility. So for the first time, since he first held Sasuke in his arms as a baby, he took a first good look at Sasuke.

He could still remember Itachi at that age. Unlike Sasuke, the childhood innocence had all but faded from Itachi's eyes by that time. Itachi had been instilled with the knowledge that he would be the one to take over the heavy burden of the Uchiha clan, a burden that required cunning and ruthlessness.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke."

The three simple words chased all the worries away. A shy grin lit up his face as Sasuke untangled himself from the sheets. "Thank you, Otou-sama."

"I heard from your mother that you had quite a full day yesterday," Fugaku continued and patted the top of the dark heard awkwardly. He was never good with children. Itachi was easier to handle, because his older son was so similar to himself at that age. But Sasuke- he had no idea what to say to his younger son. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there."

"That's okay," the boy shook his head eagerly. "I known Otou-sama is the most important man in Japan. Okaa-san said you promised that you'll be here today, and you are! You are going to be home today, right?" Innocent eyes looked up, even a man like Fugaku couldn't ignore the hopeful look in them.

"Yes, I'll be home today."

~*~*~*~

Breakfast was a tense affair, filled with nervous glances from Sasuke to Fugaku. Full of anticipation, the young boy could barely finish his breakfast of miso soup and rice. He finally gave up, and rested his chopsticks against the porcelain stand before rested his hands on his thighs while trying to ignore the shooting pains that shot up his legs from sitting in seiza position for so long. Fugaku was rarely present for breakfast and Sasuke always took his breakfast in more causal western dining room with Iruka.

"Sasuke-chan? Why aren't you touching your food?" A worried Mikoto asked. "Are you feeling sick?"

Feeling both his father's and his brother's eyes turn on him, Sasuke quickly picked up his chopsticks again, and quickly started stuffing rice into his mouth, as politely as possible. No way was he going to be sent off to bed when he was finally going to spend some time with his father and brother.

"No, Okaa-san. I'm okay."

"I'm going to take Itachi and Sasuke to the training grounds today, Mikoto. Make sure that we won't be disturbed." Fugaku said as he put down his empty bowl.

"Sasuke... too?"

Surprised, Sasuke looked up at the shocked voice of his Okaa-san. Her normally pale face was bloodless at the mention of the training ground, and her hand tightened around the chopsticks until her knuckles strained white against the skin.

"Fugaku, please, Sasuke is too young! He just turned five yesterday! Please, wait another year, I beg you. It's too early for him!"

"Itachi was the same age when he started the training," black eyes regarded his wife dispassionately. "I've made up my mind. Sasuke is an Uchiha. If he is truly my son, then you should have nothing to worry about."

"Kaa...-san..." the young boy in question looked confusedly between his parents, especially his mother. He had never heard her raise her voice like that, especially to his father. "Aniki?"

Itachi turned to look at him, and a chill ran down Sasuke's spine. So cold, the eyes that looked back at him were so cold and blank, so different from the brother from last night, who had quietly told him the bed time story.

"Sasuke, have you finished eating?"

"Hai, Otou-san."

With one last look at the distraught Mikoto, Sasuke carefully set his chopsticks and bowl down onto the tray. Politely arranging the used utensils into the exact same position he picked them up in. Getting up, he discreetly stretched his legs out under his hakama, getting to blood to flow back to the numb limbs. The last thing he wanted was to fall flat onto his face again.

"Then let's go."

~*~*~*~

Walking as fast as his short legs permitted, Sasuke tried to keep up with the long strides of his father and brother while looking liked a dignified Uchiha. But despite his best efforts, he still ended up skipping along with every other step.

"Sasuke."

"Hai, Otou-san?"

Innocent eyes looked up inquisitively, widening when he noticed that they had stopped in a section of the house that he had never seen before. Everyone knew not to step foot into the western wing, where Fugaku's private rooms were located. With the exception of Iruka who only visited the rooms to clean, and Itachi who were allowed entrance under the supervision of Fugaku himself, no one else, not even the lady of the house dared to wander in.

"Do you know the reason why the Uchiha clan has been able to survive and succeed so many generations while other clans perished?"

Under the heavy look, the little boy shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, looking towards Itachi for help.

"Because we are stronger and smarter than the other clans?" Sasuke finally whispered when Itachi chose to remain silent.

Finally, Fugaku sighed, not even bothering to hide the disappointment in his voice. Maybe Mikoto was right, maybe Sasuke was too young for this. Sasuke seemed like a baby compared to Itachi at the same age.

Hearing the disappointment in his father's voice, the images started to get blurry. Not wanting to appear even weaker in front of his father, the little boy looked ahead stubbornly and refused to blink, even when the tears were held back only by sheer determination.

"Itachi told me that you are doing well in your kendo lessons, Sasuke."

"Hai, Otou-san. I passed my grading for sho-dan level last month."

"Good." Fugaku nodded absently as he pressed the elevator button. "Do you know what our ancestors were, Sasuke?"

"We were shinobi."

"That's correct."

Itachi looked with a faint amusement as a proud look quickly chased away the tears in Sasuke's eyes.

"In ancient times, Japan was divided into many warring countries with their own army of shinobi. We, the Uchiha clan belonged to Konoha."

He paused as the doors to the elevator opened, and he lead his sons in, before pressing the only button inside. The doors shut smoothly, and the barest shake was the only indication that the elevator was descending at 60km/hour.

"You see Sasuke, the reason why we, the Uchiha not only survived, but succeed through each generation, is not only because we are smart or our strength, but because we never gave up our shinobi roots."

"Shinobi roots?" Sasuke asked in wonderment, his imagination already supplying his mind with the assassins in black that he saw on television. The men in black who not even samurai could best in a fight.

"I'm going to show you the truth to our family, Sasuke. Every Uchiha learns the truth of the clan at the age of five, and you are no exception, despite what your mother may believe," Fugaku continued, his voice thickened with anger towards his wife at her earlier outburst.

The door of the elevator opened, before he could continue, and he walked out with a determined step, not bothering to wait for Itachi and Sasuke, knowing that they would follow close behind.

The air escaped from Sasuke in a large gasp as he stepped out of the modern elevator and into something that seemed like straight out of a fairytale. His even steps echoed in a cave too large even for his active imagination. Huge limestone stalactites hung from a vast ceiling that seemed as far up as the sky. There were no light in the cave, but was lit up with the reflection of the unnatural green light that shinned through the surface of the peaceful lake. There were no sounds in the cave at all, not even the quiet lapping of the water. The soundof their steps, as they walked to the end of the jetty, were the only thing that disturbed the unnatural silence as it became magnified against the stone walls.

Stopping just at the edge, Fugaku turned and nodded at Itachi.

"Do you know the meaning behind the word Uchiha, Sasuke?"

"It's the fan that fans the flames."

"Good. Today, you will learn the true meaning behind our name." He nodded to Itachi to continue.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Sasuke watched wide eyes as his brother made a series of lightening fast hand movements before he took a big breath and brought his thumb and index finger to his mouth in the shape of a circle. A huge burst of flame erupted from Itachi's mouth and grew larger and larger as it reached almost to the center of the lake, where he could see the water rapidly evaporating under the heat of the orange red fire. He could feel the blood in his body heat up and pounding against his body like the water in the lake at the display of power that he had only heard about in legends. Unable to keep his excitement inside, his little hands clenched into fists against his side as the flames finally died down and Itachi lowered his hands.

"What you just saw, Sasuke, is the Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu. It is one of the secret techniques of the Uchiha clan. Fire is the root of most of our techniques." Fugaku said, keeping his eyes on Sasuke. "Do you want to learn how to do it?"

"Yes, Otou-san. Please, can you teach me?" The little boy asked eagerly, even the darkness in the cave could not hide the excitement shinning in his eyes.

"It is not something that is easily mastered, Sasuke. You must work hard every day, and begin with the basics," Fugaku lectured sternly. "But if you are determined, you can start your training with Itachi tomorrow."

"Yes! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sasuke couldn't stop himself from jumping for joy. Forgetting all about Uchiha etiquette, he lunged against his father and hugged the man's legs tightly in his arms.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled against the dark blue fabric of the Uchiha hakama when he felt the hand awkwardly rubbing his head instead of pushing him away.

"I heard from your mom that you liked the Kyuubi legends?"

The little dark head nodded enthusiastically, before the little boy was forced to get go as Fugaku kneeled down to Sasuke's level. Bright eyes lit up as a box was held up in front of his face.

"Here's your birthday present. I 'm sorry I wasn't able to give it to you yesterday."

Too speechless to say anything, Sasuke looked at his father in amazement. This was the first time he remembered getting anything from his father. His mother always picked out Sasuke's present for Fugaku, but this was the first time that he took the time to get something himself. Suddenly, Sasuke felt his eyes starting to tear up, but this time with happiness.

Slowly, the small fingers nimbly pushed away the ivory claps that kept the antique box closed and slowly flipped open the lid reverently. Large black eyes opened impossibly wide and even Itachi couldn't help but gasp in astonishment when they saw largest pearl they ever seen, nested in a bed of crushed black velvet. It chased away the darkness with its own soft glow.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked breathless, too scared to even mar the perfection of the pearl with a single touch.

"According to legend, it was one of the two celestial eyes she had to give up in order to live as a human." Fugaku explained quietly.

"Who, Otou-san?" A small voice finally asked.

"The Kyuubi."


End file.
